oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Corsair Curse
The Corsair Curse is a which was announced on the 23rd of September 2017 as part of the Dragon Slayer II poll. It was released on the 7th of December 2017 as part of a teaser update for . Details The cursed crew Speak to at the crossroads just north of . He will tell you that his crew of Corsairs has been inflicted with a curse and asks for your help. After you agree to help him, a brief cut scene will show you where you can find the boat (the ship is located off the pier west of Rimmington). Speak to Captain Tock again to sail to . There are four crew members to speak to: , , , and . Arsen and Colin are upstairs in the large hut immediately west of the dock and Gnocci is in the smaller hut slightly further to the west. Talk to any one of them and they will tell you they think they are cursed and that you should consult Ithoi, who is located in the large hut southwest of Corsair Cove (refer to the map for their exact locations). If you haven't obtained a and already, a tinderbox can be found beside Gnocci the Cook and a spade can be found planted in the sand under the big Tropical Tree south-east of Gnocci the Cook's hut, near the rocks (does not appear as a red dot in mini map). NOTE: The bank will not be accessible until this quest is completed. Visit Ithoi in his hut. He will also claim it is a curse and that there are many things that can cause them. Investigate what may have caused the curse by speaking to Arsen, Colin, and Gnocci in any order; each will tell you they caused the curse with various events that occurred to each respectfully. Each crew member's claim will need to be investigated further. Arsen's "curse" was asked by to explore some caves west of the cove. He was immediately spotted by the ogres as he climbed down, and in a panic, grabbed some loot and quickly escaped. He believes he may have stolen a sacred relic and the shamans have cursed his crew for stealing it. Speak to Captain Tock located on the ship and ask him for the relic. As he has no use for it, he gives you the . Head west of the cove and down the hole into the . Speak to . She will tell you that he simply grabbed one of her many tooth-picks and that her shamans have not cursed the crew. Return to Arsen to explain what actually happened. Arsen is assured that the curse was not his fault. Colin's "curse" believes he may have offended a mermaid after he saw one using Ithoi's telescope. He thinks perhaps the mermaid didn't like strangers shouting about her appearance and blowing kisses at her and she cursed the crew as a result. Use the telescope in Ithoi's hut and discover that the mermaid Colin was referring to is an called . If you have completed , you will recognise him as 's son. Return to Colin to explain what actually happened. Colin is assured that the curse was not his fault. Gnocci's "curse" will tell you that while fishing for food, he discovered "Her", a doll possessed by a demon, and buried it next to the tree where he was fishing. He believes that this demon cursed the crew and asks you to kill it. Dig by the lump of sand to the west of Ithoi's hut where he buried the doll during the cutscene. You will discover it is a clockwork . If you have at least level 18 , you will also say that you know how to make a doll just like it. Return to Gnocci to explain what actually happened. Gnocci is assured that the curse was not his fault. Traitor in the midst After debunking , , and 's "curses", return to on the boat. He will explain to you that the curse began when he and went away for a parlay and returned to find their crew sickly after eating dinner, with Ithoi shortly falling ill as well. As Ithoi was with Captain Tock at the time, he rules out the food as the cause of the curse. Speak to Gnocci. You discover that he didn't cook dinner that night, as he was still traumatised from the "possessed" doll. He tells you that Ithoi cooked dinner that night instead before leaving for his parlay with Captain Tock. He will also rule out the food as the cause of the curse. Next, speak to Arsen. He will reveal that his brother, , told him that Ithoi may be dismissed from Tock's crew, as they have settled in the Cove and no longer need a navigator. Now, speak to Ithoi. Tell him that you heard of him cooking the meal that made the crew sick. He will believe you are accusing him of poisoning his crew and asks why you would think so. Tell him it is because the Captain is thinking of firing him and he will confess to the crime. With the crew believing they were cursed, they would want Ithoi to stay on the crew. Speak to Ithoi again and tell him you know the curse is fake. He will tell you he will not get up thus being unable to prove he is faking his illness. Leave the hut and use the on the driftwood beneath Ithoi's hut. Ithoi will get up and run outside to douse the flame with magic. Return to , and tell him Ithoi is behind the curse. Outraged, he will ask you to kill him. Return to Ithoi's hut and he will attack you immediately. He is level 35 and uses elemental . He can also use the spell. Lower levelled players should prepare for this fight, although he does splash quite often. NOTE: This fight is instanced and any items lost on death will be permanently gone. After killing Ithoi, leave his hut and return to Captain Tock. Captain Tock will ask what is happening now. Explain to him that Ithoi was killed for poisoning his crew. He will thank you and allow the crew members to rest and get better. He will also mention that he will speak to , located in the bank north of the ship, allowing access to bank on the cove. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Trivia * During the cutscene of Gnocci the Cook fishing for lobsters, he chants "Obby-lobby Obby-lobby oi oi oi". This is a reference to "Zicke Zacke Zicke Zacke, Oi, Oi, Oi!", which is the ending to a song called "Ein Prosit," a traditional German toast to health and well-being. This chant is also used frequently on "The Man Show" before the hosts toast and drink their beer. * When returning to Captain Tock after speaking to the crew and debunking their theories. Captain Tock says, "Arr, any sufficiently advanced technology be indistinguishable from demonic possession, that it be." This is a reference to in which the 3rd law states "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." * Captain Tock used to appear as a red dot on the mini map while aboard the ship. This bug has been fixed and he will now appear as a yellow NPC dot. * When the quest is completed, Captain Tock will be replaced by Cabin Boy Colin with the option to travel between Corsair Cove and Port Sarim.